Imagined Affair
by triffickie
Summary: It starts with Harry. [Basically every mutilation of HarryxLunaxHermionexRon.]


**imagined affair**  
harry/luna/ron/hermione, nc-17, rowling owns.

Dedicated to all those who went to The Witching Hour but didn't bed a fellow HP geek. My sentiments go out to you.;p

----

It starts with Harry. Everything always starts with Harry for Harry is Harry and even if Harry doesn't really understand much and can't initiate anything, it starts with Harry.

More specifically, it starts with Harry seeing Luna kiss Hermione.

They had been travelling, looking for the Horcruxes, just looking, until they stopped their search to rest for a few days. The Lovegood house was kind enough to give them three beds and a roof over their heads and they accepted it, even though Hermione was suspicious and Harry didn't really want to stop their search. Ron had agreed willingly. He'd been hungry.

Harry walks downstairs, it's past midnight and he got woken up by Ron's snoring and discovered he was thirsty. He walks pass Luna's bedroom, sees the light still on and Hermione

Hermione straddling Luna, grinning and kissing and touching and kissing and Harry feels his mouth go suddenly even more dry.

Ron is in bed when he returns and snoring and to those sounds and the giggles down the hall, Harry touches himself and then he hears a moan and a scream and this wakes up even Ron and Ron

Ron kisses Harry, pulls him closer and at that point it's pretty hard to think except Harry hears Ron saying, "I know, I heard" and Harry thinks this is good, they're just doing what they've been doing for so long, for months and years and it doesn't matter if the girls are there, they're here and Ron's head leaves his mouth and wraps itself around his cock and then it's slightly different but not really. Not really.

--

Ron fucks Hermione the next morning when she slips into their bed and Harry watches because that's what they do, Harry watches because it's hard to interfere otherwise, always been so difficult with three and not two when no one is extra.

Something shatters when in the top of her lust, Hermione turns her head to Harry and kisses him, just kisses him and Ron looks, well, Ron just looks, stares and continues and Harry feels Luna watching, he doesn't see her but he knows. Because Luna knows. Luna always always knows everything, everything that most people don't, not even Hermione.

Luna's only watching one of them, but Harry doesn't know who.

--

At lunch Luna sits next to him and she's close, she's very close and Hermione looks at her, noticing this and Ron just eats but that's Ron and Luna touches him beneath the table, touches him and teases him and Hermione looks and knows but says nothing, just stays with Ron, tells him to eat more as Harry walks upstairs with Luna, walks upstairs and feels drunk

feels drunk even when Luna undresses him, and it's just a lusty haze he tells himself but it's not. This is not just that. This is Luna. This is what everything feels like with Luna, when they kiss and he bends his head between her legs and she says 'no' but means 'yes' and this is just Luna, that's Luna, Luna Luna Luna when she comes she says some name he's never heard or has heard or can't hear right now because he's with Luna.

She then wants him inside of her and when he is, the haze seems to clear and she's just there, beautiful, distant Luna and she's suddenly present and his and she kisses him and whispers words that are true and intimate and his to keep. He distantly wonders if this is like how she is with Hermione but he doesn't want to think it is because it's just. His, now, right now, here.

She is.

--

When they leave the Lovegood house, Luna hugs Harry a moment longer than Hermione or Ron.

"I'm in love with your best friend," she whispers into his ear. What she really means, Harry guesses, is that she can't be with him.

Harry doesn't, doesn't really mind this. The three of them walk away and search and travel and search, and sleep nights wrapped around each other. Like it could protect them from life.

--

(It protects them from change.)

--

(One morning Ron complaints about bruises on his left arm, dark-blue finger prints and neither Harry or Hermione say anything because to them there's no such thing as holding on too strongly.)


End file.
